Winged Doodles
by bucktooth22
Summary: Sam wants to draw Gabriel's wings but he's never seen them. Sabriel fluff oneshot and referenced destiel


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Sam tapped his pencil against his notepad trying to think of something to put on the paper. His too-long hair was tied back for once and he was just thinking a pony tail might mean it's time for a cut. But he refused to think about that. His ratty baggy tee shirt with holes cut in the sleeves for his thumbs ruffled against him as Gabriel rolled over next to him. Sam thought of the gorgeous wings he imagined Gabriel having: golden, like his hair, with feathers as long as Sam's arm. He knew Gabriel was awake, angels don't sleep, but that never stopped this one from pretending. Sam had tried a few times to draw wings but feathers were not his forte. Sure, his art skills had improved, but no matter how hard he tried his hand never seemed to function when he tried to put to paper the image of Gabriel's wings that Sam kept in his head. Dean said he'd seen Castiel's wings a few times, but when Sam asked Gabe, the archangel said no. Sam knew Gabe never said no to him so he didn't press.

"Sammy!" Gabe moaned dramatically sprawling across the hunter's lap.

"What?" Sam asked smiling softly.

"Be quiet!" Gabe shushed in his sleepy voice.

"I didn't say anything." Sam laughed.

"You think so loud." Gabriel complained.

"Stop reading my thoughts." Sam huffed.

"I didn't need to." Gabriel's eyes fluttered open to land on Sam's with a patient expression. "Come here ya nerd." Gabe laughed as he pulled Sam in for a kiss. But both Gabe's hands were accounted for. That meant what was pulling Sam in for a kiss could only be a wing. Sam's eager eyes found the avian appendage and began studying it, much to Gabe's amusement. Sam seemed to be studying everything, the way the muscles moved, the way the feathers ruffled, its shape, texture, color. Sam didn't really need all this because it was exactly like he'd imagined. Too similar to the wing he'd imagined. "You got there eventually." Gabe chuckled.

"Gabe!" Sam huffed, still running his fingers lovingly through the feathers.

"Paint me like one of your demon girls." Gabriel said flopping against the bed on his stomach and posing with his wings extended, filling the room with the golden foliage of feathers.

"These aren't your real wings!" Sam huffed.

"So? Isn't this what you wanted?" Gabe asked smiling.

"No." Sam said. His baggy plaid pajama pants ruffled as he got up and walked past the huge wings to drop his sketch pad on the his desk.

"Sammy." Gabe moaned sadly as he traipsed after his boyfriend, wings dragging behind him.

"Cas loves Dean enough to show him his wings but clearly-" Sam left the rest unfinished but the ending hung in the air like a knife hovering above them precariously.

"It's sensitive. It's the most vulnerable spot on an angel. We don't even share them with most other angels." Gabe said following Sam like a sad droopy winged puppy.

"But Cas showed Dean. Because Cas trusts him. So either you doesn't trust me or...or nothing. You just don't trust me!" Sam said.

"I wanted it to be special. Like candle lit not fluorescent lights, in my house not a dumpy bunker, kinda deal. It's like popping your cherry special not one night stands special." Gabe said flicking through Sam's sketch pad.

"Cas didn't make a big deal about his." Sam huffed snatching the book from Gabe's hands.

"That's because Cassie's a weenie." Gabe pouted.

"Can't you just snap us to this dream spot you want and boom, done?" Sam asked.

"It has to be the right time." Gabe huffed before his fake wings disappeared and he left the room.

* * *

Sam figured he was dead because when he opened his eyes the next morning he was in complete darkness. He looked around, feeling a bed under him that felt like clouds were supporting him. He felt Gabe next to him, his small body feeling tense under Sam's broad hands. When at last Gabe sat up, his rise seemingly lit the many candles lining the bed and the room. Sam thought it may be a fire hazard. Gabe pressed Sam flat onto his back before straddling his waist. Sam wasn't opposed to the attention and let Gabriel do as he wished. Gabe kissed Sam's neck and chest and finally his lips and while that was happening a warm glow began spreading from Gabe's back. His was like all the joy and warmth in the world was shining right there. It formed wings, many wings, glowing gold and other colors that Sam couldn't even name. The beauty was beyond anything Sam had seen before. Gabe's face was buried in Sam's shoulder.

"Happy now moose?" Gabe muttered.

"Damn Gabe, they're...gorgeous." Sam had so many words he wanted to use amazing, awesome, beautiful, beyond anything he'd ever seen before, but instead he pulled Gabe's face up and kissed him. And Gabe smiled and kissed him.

"Well, drink it in cause they're gone in two minutes." Gabe grinned handing Sam his sketch pad.


End file.
